bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 21
Back In Bullworth I was glad to be back in Bullworth for some reason. I guess I'm just glad to be safe as well as my friends, including Greg. For some reason, I never want to go back to Carcer City. I guess it was just from almost getting killed. I also thought about what I did back at the highway near the tree. Would killing myself make life easier for everyone that I know? I kept thinking that after returning to Bullworth. I never got the damn answer I was looking for. As I walked out the Boys' Dorm, I kept thinking about Max Hayes. What did my dad have that got Max to kill him? Then I slapped myself and said outloud, "Damn it, C-Money. The bastard's dead, so chillax". I kept saiding that till I got to the parking lot to check out my car. When I got there, I saw that it was still in perfect condition. But then, I looked in the cab of the car, then in the trunk, then in the hood and finally under the car. No bomb. "Thank God", I said. I wasn't going to get myself blown up in my car and then burn to death or go in a coma for five years or so. So then I entered the car and started it up. I pulled out the parking lot and then head to Old Bullworth Vale to get to Burger Shot. When I got there, I just parked my car and then entered the resturant. I went up to the counter and the lady behind the counter asked, "Welcome to Burger Shot, may I take your order?" "Can I have the cheese burger, please?" I asked. "COOK UP A CHEESE BURGER", the woman yelled to the cooks in the back. "Right away", said one of the cooks. I then went and sat at a table at the far side of the resturant. Nothing got me to stop thinking about Max Hayes, not even the smell of good food. I then finally got my food about five minutes later. I ate in silence. When I was done eating, I got out of the resturant and went to my car. I started up my car and drove to New Coventry to get to the Rockin' Box. I parked my car when I got there and entered the club. I then sat at the table Malcolm and I sat when we first came here. I always wondered why he moved to London with his girlfriend without saying good-bye? I once heard a Prep said that he bought a lot of land and that it wasn't part of America and then he used it to start up his own country, but the US Government didn't approve of it or something like that. A woman came up to me and asked, "May I take your order?" "Give me some flat water", I said. She went away to get my drink, then Lola came out of nowhere and said, "Hey, Goodlooking". "I'm not in the mood, slut. Go away", I said. "I should tell Johnny that you're being mean to me, then you will regret it", she said. "Go head, he doesn't like you anyway. He's into Jenny", I said. "Whatever", she said. Just when the waitor got back with my vodka, Lola took it from her and threw the drink into my face. She then ran away when I stood out of my seat. "YOU BETTER RUN AWAY, BITCH. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU", I yelled. But I wasn't in any mood to chase her, so I just sat back down. The waitor then went and came back with a new glass of vodka. I then paid the waitor for the two glasses and drank in silence. I still kept thinking about Max. As soon as I was done with the drink, I just sat there to listen to the music that was playing. It was Take On Me by A Ha. I then left the Rockin' Box and got to my car. I then left New Coventry for Bullworth Academy to attend my classes of the day. It was Monday, so I have to go to Art and Photography. Six Hours Later It was 4 pm. I was in the dorm playing Saints Row 2 to pass the time. It was half an hour since Photography class, but to me it felt like ages. I then decided to go to the hotel in Old Bullworth Vale to check out Derek and my friends. So I turned off the Xbox 360 and went out the door. I got to the parking lot and started up my car. I drove out of the parking lot and over the bridge. While driving on Corner Street, there was a hobo walking on the sidewalk with his pants down, showing off his white boxers. I quickly drove out of there and then finally got to the hotel. I then entered the hotel and went to the front desk. I asked the guy behind the counter, "Which room has four teens and a man in it?" "Room 7", said the guy. I then went up a few stairs to get to the room. I then got to the room and entered without knocking. I saw that my friends just sat on the bed playing Uno while Derek was on the other bed with a phone in one hand. "Thank God your wearing clothes", I told him. "I never wear only my underwear when there's people around", he said. "Thank God you're safe", said Jill. "I know", I told her. "You wanna play Uno, C-Money", said Bradley. "Not now, I got a lot to think about", I told him. I then turned back to Derek and asked him, "What's with the phone?" "I'm calling their relatives to see if they can take care of your friends", he said. "That's good. Then we could go to the same school", I said. "Not really", he said. "You mean split us?" I asked him. He then looked at me with a worried face. "You can't. We've been together since birth", I said to him. "You guys have to split up. Since Max is dead, the Cerberus and Wardogs don't care who they will kill and who they will not", he said. "Maybe we won't be split up by very long distances", I said. My four friends then did a wierd laugh. "What?" I asked. "I have an uncle in Cottonmouth that said he will take care of me", said Bradley. "Same as me, but it's Vice City instead", said Markel. "I have an aunt living in Las Venturas, San Andreas", said Cody. "What about you, Jill?" I asked her. "I can't get a hold on any of her relatives", said Derek. "Markel Dawson, Cody Barrow, Bradley Hunt and Jill Caroline", said Derek. "Quit calling role. We're all here", said Cody. "I got to go. It was nice seeing you guys", I said. I then rushed out of the hotel with water coming out of my eyes. I then walked to my car and kicked the front wheel of the car. I was mad and sad. People want me dead and now my friends from birth have to be as far away from each other, including me, for protection. I am never going to be happy again for the rest of my life. I then entered the car and drove back to the school. I parked my car at the parking lot and then walked to the Boys' Dorm. Before I could get to my dorm room, Greg came up to me and said to me, "Come into the common room. You need to see this". I then entered the common room and saw that Weazel News was on. There was a report going on. The news journalist, Jenny Acorn, was on and she was saying: I'm standing in front of the Bullworth Jail/Prison area where police has the captured convict, Andrew. This teenager is responsible for 24 murders in the quiet town of Bullworth. He is also responsible for recent Townie attacks on Bullworth Academy students. It is also to believe that he has a partnership with juvenile delinquent, Gary Smith. Now let's meet the cop who captured Andrew, a Jamie Something. "Not that bitch again", said Greg. "Quiet", I said. Yeah, I captured the scum bag. Apparently, he was selling drugs to the homeless in New Coventry last night. I was at the scene and remembered him so well. Another kid I know by the name of Brian Davidson use to be best friends with this scum bag. Don't know where he is, but it doesn't matter. Miss Jamie, what do you think Gary will do if he finds out about this? Well Jenny, I got evidents that Gary has made his own private army. It is unknown what he will do with the army, but I know it ain't going to be pretty. Well, that was all for this report. I'm Jenny Acorn, Weazel News. Greg and I watched as Andrew was yelling through jail bars at the camera crew. Then, from watching this news report, I went to our dorm room. Greg followed. I then went to the only desk in our room and pulled out the picture of Andrew in the BMW from one of the draws. "Something wrong?" asked Greg. "Something is wrong. Wrong indeed", I said. Category:Blog posts